


Even If We Love

by knightlywonders



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Almost No Supernatural, Alpha Talia Hale, Baby Liam Dunbar, Baby Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Baby Stiles Stilinski, Baby Theo - Freeform, Beacon Hills, Beacon Hills Elementary School, Beacon Hills Hospital (Teen Wolf), Custody Battle, F/M, Family Drama, McCall Pack, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf Prequel, Toddler Derek Hale, baby lydia martin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlywonders/pseuds/knightlywonders
Summary: Dr. Jonathan Raeken and his wife District Attorney Katherine moved into a suburban town with their picture perfect family. a two year old daughter and their newborn son. yet deep in his bones Jonathan feels like this town isn't just like people think.  Should he just ignore the feeling? Or will they rise up to a point that maybe he'll go crazy?During her own adventure, Jon's wife Katherine can't even look at her newborn son, yet after befriending a mysterious woman named Talia Hale, she slowly regains the feeling of motherhood and self confidence.In two different lives but in one marriage a couple seems to connect after disguised animal attacks. What is going to happen when they figure out the true secrets of the town that they live in.





	Even If We Love

**Author's Note:**

> So a Raeken Family and Beacon Hills' story that no one asked for but needed to read...  
> Hope you like this!  
> Happy reading!

 He didn’t sleep for the past two days, he’s been living on by coffees and some power naps even if his little girl didn’t interrupt.

“So like what are you gonna name the ‘new kid on the block?’ ” a woman said while driving down a peaceful street; a street filled with green yards and houses protected by white picket fences. The man drummed his knees bored of the woman wakefulness.  Even as a grown man he hated that his sister was such a optimist. Every journalist he saw on the movies they seemed the complete opposite, worse actually. The man on the passenger seat eyed down a father getting tackled by his laughing son. Even as a grown man he noticed that he gazed into his doubt in his head. He rolled his eyes puffed his breathing. Bags rolled under his eyes, as he tried not to fall asleep during the car ride.

 

Thank god his sister was driving. She came from upper San Diego a few days ago even the kids had two parents she wanted to meet the newborn that was awaiting them at the hospital. His sister, Liz, just looked in front of them, as a driver supposed to, there was no cars, just a stop sign at least twenty seconds ahead. It was mind boggling to her, the birth of a human, she didn’t have any kids of her own, but she treated Tara and this baby like her own obviously.

To Jon she was a average kind of woman, she had bright green eyes, with black haired bangs covering her forehead with her pale skin; (probably revealing her long investigative office hours of her journalism with a slender build), matching her confident body, her voice a deep high; no one would notice her falter. Almost a perfect reflection of their mother, almost.

 

Liz was up in Beacon Hills help with his daughter and the newborn that is still in the hospital plus his late nights that he has to back to five days after the baby is born.  

“Yeah, after Dad.” He pulled his sinking body up from the car seat, “He never got to see his grandchildren.” He meant it sincerely. He remembered when they played football together, it was just them, he even coached little league. But when he was diagnosed with cancer, everything changed. He died within 11 months later. The mood of the family was sad he constantly argued with his mother, It was terminal, “I miss him.” Momentary sadness crawled up his spine, he looked out the window and saw two boys and their father playing roughhousing in their yard.

“I know I do too.”

“Daddy, are we there yet?” The little girl started to get anxious, missing her mother who was still in the hospital. She pulled up to her father’s seat, moaning with a complaining, voice, he meant what could he expect from a two year old girl, “I wanna see mommy.”

 

The delivery wasn’t right, they were trying to save both the baby and Kate. It was nighttime; when she felt something pain in her stomach, no not in her stomach, her womb to be exact.  She woke rapidly with a scream; like someone was about to kill her. Jonathan woke and felt wetness on the bed, lines of blood dripping like a stream starting from his wife, Katherine. He reached for his phone. His sister took Tara, his daughter, to the other room trying to entertain the curiousness of a two year old girl.

“Yes hello, 912 Oak Street, my wife is in labor blood please hurry!” Jon laid down more pillows on the bed and made her lean on them. Jon ran to the bathroom soaking a towel, and petting it against her face, “Okay honey just breathe, _breathe,_ everything will be okay. The ambulance is on the way.” He said he didn’t want to think about the worst possible outcome. Too much blood was coming out.

“Jon,” she grabbed his shirt to pull him closer, he could sense all the pain that she was in, it was written all over her face as if she was book, she barely manage to speak, “if something goes wrong—“ she knew in her heart something _was_ wrong. It was a mother’s intuition she guessed as she put one hand on her belly.

“Nothing will—“ Jonathan assured her

“ _If something goes wrong”_ Kate repeated the phrase, “Jonathan, please _please_ save the baby. _Save Theo_.”

Jonathan face clouded with solicitude, the man paused, and then nodded. His wife, Katherine, was a District Attorney for Beacon Hills. Even pregnant, she went to court. He argued against it for the stress of the law but, she ignored his pleas and warnings.

“Take Tara to bed.” He ordered his sister, Liz. He looked down looking at his two year old daughter holding her white fluffy teddy bear Snowball, “Daddy has to go with Mommy. Go back to bed with auntie.” He looked up at his sister, he smiled at the little one too, “Okay —“ he saw heard the siren of ambulance outside, “Liz take her, now I don’t want her to see this.”

“C’mon baby.”

 

In the ambulance ride, which he attended, he saw his wife pass out. The paramedics started to work on her even faster, they put a breathing mask on her, they took her pulse, and they yelled out everything making Jonathan’s heart race, his back filled with sweat. Her body fell limp halfway there, they told him that Kate still had a pulse still he had the choose. The baby or his wife.

Oh god. He breathed. He couldn’t choose. His wife told who to choose minutes ago. He just couldn’t. “No, I can’t lose them both I can’t. _I won’t_.”

 

The doctors kicked him out during the procedure even though he wanted to be in there with his wife. “It was a complicated process” they said over and over again then they called security to get him out the room. He even complained that he was doctor as well; that he wanted to be there. Still, the doctor ordered the nurse to leave him in the waiting area. Jon hid his cussing inside his head. And wanted to punch the wall in front him.

 

“We’re almost there baby.” Jon answered. It was morning, as he laid back trying to stay calm. He huffed out a tired breath tasting last night dinner.

As the car rolled in the hospital parking, he jumped out as he assumed that his sister will take care of his child for a little bit.

“Katherine Raeken. What room is she in?” It took awhile for the nurse to get back. He didn’t know the nurse

even though that he worked in hospital, he was mostly in the cardiac care center mostly. They moved to Beacon Hills about when Kate’s 4 months pregnant with Tara. He was hired in the hospital almost automatically. They both want a settle down in a suburban town after Tara was born, so she would have a normal childhood meaning one with a white picket fence was involved maybe take down a notch for themselves he guessed. He asked again, “Katherine Raeken—“

“She’s in surgery.” The nurse answered back. “She passed out and we found blood on her bed.”

“Surgery? For what?”

“Internal hemorrhaging.”

“Postpartum hemorrhaging.” Jon started to panic. “Shit.” He learned about when he read about when they were in Mommy and Me classes when Tara was still in the womb.

The nurse looked down again as if he left. He growled, “Hello I’m still here, she was having a baby; What about the baby?”

“He’s was born around three weeks early,” the nurse said. He compared Tara’s pregnancy which was completely normal 9 months, the delivery was a breeze; “which is totally normal.” Jon started to breathe a bit better now. He saw Liz in the ER waiting area, she stood, with a tired Tara, in her arms.

“Okay what about Katherine?”

“Any news?”

“Kate’s in surgery.” Jon growled out in frustration.

“Oh my god. What about the baby?” She struggled with Tara in her arms. He opened his arms telling her he wanted his child.

“Theo’s fine.” Jon scratched his black hair. “No, not yet. He’s in the special care unit.”

“Look the surgery with take around hours okay? Let’s just, see Theo, do the paperwork.” Liz told him to keep his mind off of Kate for a while. Liz found a nurse to direct them to the unit and which baby was his.

“Your last name is Raeken correct? The room number was 517?”

“Y-Yes.” Hope, filled his voice, hoping that he was was going to hear something about his wife. It was just the nurse hold papers. She was young with black pliable hair. She curl it on purpose. Her eyes were covered by black bags from being tired. Liz knew that she applied more makeup than she needed.

“You need to fill in the birth certificate.” She smiled, “it’s exciting right?” the nurse overstepped in Jonathan opinion, he looked at her. “I had my Scott a four months ago.”

“Congratulations” Jonathan said almost caring but he was too tired to show any emotion to any other humans.

Kate and Jon didn’t want know the sex of the baby until the the baby was born; since Kate was in this situation with the painful birth, he was smart and took the file with the baby’s profile and he saw the sex of the baby was male. And he totally lied when he said to Kate that he did not look at the baby’s sex in the ultrasound that day at the doctor’s. What can he do? He was curious. All he said to Kate was “I think the baby is a boy.” To be honest, they thought that they had more time to pick a name.

He looked at his daughter as her face glowed as she looked at him. It was the same look that he gave his father.

Love.

As soon as he did, he checked everything over, “Theodore Raeken.”

“Did you even put Dad’s —“ Liz checked, “you even put Dad’s middle name. Poor kid,” Liz giggled slightly, “Who wants Karl as a middle name?”

 

Jon rolled his eyes. “He can change it when he’s older,” He scowled at his sister. He kneeled down at his daughter, taking her in his arm pull her up to the glass, “Do you wanna see you baby brother?”

 

Liz looked at them, happy, that she took her brother’s mind off of his wife’s surgery; at least for a while. They couldn’t see his features, like his eyes or his who he looks like the most, all they know is that he’s alive, alright and breathing.

 

“Yeah the back one all they to the right.” His voice was deep, like their father’s. His tired blue eyes were of their mother’s, and now Tara had them too. They popped out as she was curious about meeting her new brother. She put her face on the glass trying to find him like a game of Where’s Waldo, “Wow! When can see him daddy!!”

 

Jon wanted to say, “when Mommy’s gets out surgery puppy.” He just stuttered, actually saying, “not yet Honey, he’s sleeping for a while.” Liz saw the brightness dim out on her brother’s face like a candle. Jon didn’t want to scar the kid as much as she was. Tara was a smart kid for her age, and he knows every parent says that but he knew at the in the strength of his body, his kids were different in some way, he just didn’t know how. And it was scary for him. Just he didn’t know which kind of scary the good or the bad. The eeriness crept back in his brain. The three of them stood there in awe of the new baby.

 

Liz was looking at the both of them, Both were smiling, Tara was excited that she had a new sibling. Liz laughed at the idea of the sibling rivalry that will happen between them like her and her little brother. Yep. He was the little one, Jon was bigger than most men, 6 foot 3 inches, he didn’t seem like a doctor, more like a bodybuilder. His arms were big as her head. He looked like their father for the exception of his hair which was glowing raven like their mother. When they were young they blamed each other for everything. They hated each other. But when their father died they became each other’s best friend.

 

“Mr. Raeken?” The three of them looked over, a doctor in scrubs asked, “Your wife is out of surgery.”

 


End file.
